The present disclosure relates generally to a wellbore selector assembly and, more particularly, to a multi-deflector assembly for guiding a bullnose assembly into a selected borehole within a wellbore.
Hydrocarbons can be produced through relatively complex wellbores traversing a subterranean formation. Some wellbores include one or more lateral wellbores that extend at an angle from a parent or main wellbore. Such wellbores are commonly called multilateral wellbores. Various devices and downhole tools can be installed in a multilateral wellbore in order to direct assemblies towards a particular lateral wellbore. A deflector, for example, is a device that can be positioned in the main wellbore at a junction and configured to direct a bullnose assembly conveyed downhole toward a lateral wellbore. Depending on various parameters of the bullnose assembly, some deflectors also allow the bullnose assembly to remain within the main wellbore and otherwise bypass the junction without being directed into the lateral wellbore.
Accurately directing the bullnose assembly into the main wellbore or the lateral wellbore can often be a difficult undertaking. For instance, accurate selection between wellbores commonly requires that both the deflector and the bullnose assembly be correctly orientated within the well. Even with correct orientation, however, causing the bullnose assembly to be deflected or directed toward the proper bore can further be challenging since typical deflectors require a diameter reduction before being able to pass into lower portions of a stacked multilateral well system.